


Exclusively Extraordinary

by Stitched In Ice (Stein414)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble Collection, Similes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stein414/pseuds/Stitched%20In%20Ice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were beautiful, each girl in her own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way she feels on your skin

She was like spring.

With her smile, small but bright, ever so slowly growing wider and bigger and happier as she recovered from his frosty betrayal.

With her eyes, green fresh like grass. Like fresh anything really. A pure green, a soft green, full of growing and healing.

With her hair, the colour of flower petals as they slowly bloomed, decorating the world. A soft pink, like new flesh healing over an old wound.

But, like spring, underneath was the frozen earth of winter past, gradually melting away to reveal a new self that was free of the cold nights of snow.

Just like spring.

-0-

She was like summer.

Golden hair, made of warmth and sunlight and happiness. Pale skin like the white sand of beaches along side the deep blue depths of the ocean- like her eyes.

Deft fingers entwining flowers and arranging them to have beauty and meaning. She smiles brightly and almost absently, luring you into her trap, making you complacent as she slows your reactions and dulls your mind.

Just like summer.

-0-

She was like autumn.

Warm brown eyes that turn blank and empty, like the exchange from living to dead as leaves fall from the trees.

Sharp like a steel edge, she is cold like the wind that chills you to the bones.

But she has the hint, the spark, the bit of summer days left as she smiles at you, hugs you and laughs, burns with her passionate fires.

Yet still she will slowly freeze you, slowly kill you and inch you closer and closer to a cold death.

Just like autumn.

-0-

She was like winter.

Dark hair, inky black in a flowing stream, like the long and cold nights of winter. Large expanses of pale white skin, like a cloudy sky snow falls gently.

And he eyes- soft white, a blanket of powder coating everything. But the soft white eyes can quickly turn to hard flints of ice. Her demeanor can turn frosty, her pale hands can injure- can kill.

She is deceptively gentle, a calm breeze of fresh winter air, that can freeze you blue and suck every bit of warmth from your corpse.

Just like winter.

* * *


	2. Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way she tastes on your tongue

She was chocolate.

With milk, she was smooth and sweet. She makes you feel better and she makes you happy. She is candied, sugary and pleasant. You don't stop to think that maybe there is more, maybe this is bad, maybe you shouldn't. Because she is soft and there is no way there could be sharp underneath.

But without, she is dark and bitter, a pungent taste that lingers. With enough, she makes you sick and makes you regret- you shouldn't have done that, shouldn't have had that. But you did and now the harsh taste and feel comes back to you and overwhelms you.

She can go from Black, which is strong and sharp, to white, gentle and honeyed with an underlying thickness.

Milk chocolate hair, Dark chcocolate eyes, White chocolate skin. You gorge on her, fill yourself because she is addictingly delicious and because you just can't help it.

-0-

She was vanilla.

You think vanilla. You think, plain, boring, tasteless. Nothing special, just something tasteless that nobody wants.

Her vanilla- flat. Dull. Ordinary.

But there is more.

She is pure. She is sweet and sugary cream, disguised as something simple and modest.

And you think, she is homely. But that same homeliness, is that bad? She is familiar, comforting, soothing. Tasteless? No, just a taste that you know, that you've tasted before. And so you don't think of it, of her. You pass her over as something that fades out into the background of a more vibrant taste.

She's clean and innocent and honest. And she's plain-but maybe that's exactly just what makes her so beautiful?

-0-

She was strawberry.

Strawberry- such a versatile flavour. It can do so many things. And so can she.

They say she is useless, no good for anything. She just stands there and looks pretty. But then you think.

Maybe onceupon a time she was useless. She started small, a tiny straberry seed, good for naught but to take in sunlight and water. And she grows some, she grows slowly and you think she'll go no where, amount to nothing. But you wait, you wait and see.

And lo' and behold, she flowers. She blooms and turn into something strong, bursting with flavour and life. You never expected it- you though she would forever stay something small and insignificant. But she doesn't.

She grows and she grows. She grows on you and she grows up. She stands tall, bearing many fruits, many gifts for you. But you never check to see her talents and her gifts. And then they have wilted and fallen off, the gifts that she had for you, and by the time you check, she is barren.

She has taste and use and many things to offer.

Maybe you just can't see it.

-0-

She was Honey.

She's distinctive, and she's attractive. Some people don't like her. Some people think she tastes bad, too strong, too cloying. That's okay though because she doesn't really care.

But honey is made by bees. And bees sting. Get too close and she will hurt you, do someting wrong and you will pay. Because she can be sweet, but she can also sting.

Honey is sugary and some people even prefer her over sugar.

But honey can be dangerous. Honey is made from pure nectar, from dangerous toxins and bacterias. Never let it be said that she is pure, and clean. Because honey has a harsh past, full of dirt and life. She is made of manything and went through many processes to become what she is now.

She can be sweet and she can be lovely, but she can kill. Sometimes she can be made of bad things and she can be fatal.

-0-

She was bubblegum.

She is colouful and flavourful, and depending on her mood you just might get a colour and flavour you like. She is rainbow, she is many.

She can be sunshine yellow, happy and light. She can be sky blue, calm and serene. She could even be bright pink, glamourously cute and the colour of love.

There are many more of course. Any flavour, any colour under the sun. White, green, angry, noble. She is mixed and she is loved. You can see her anywhere and she will give you a smile and a bubble, and when she leaves with a pop, you are sad. You wanted the bubble to grow and to stay, but that's just not how she is.

She can be anything, at anytime she wants. And maybe you won't like her taste or her looks, but that doesn't matter because even if she can change for you, she won't.

She appears with gusto and parts with a pop, leaving you wanting for more when her taste finally fades.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny how I don't even like Sakura that much, yet she got the biggest section.
> 
> If you couldn't tell (I hope you could) the order was Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, Temari and then Ino. I really wanted to put Karin in there somewhere because she's a favourite of mine, but I don't think 'Sexy' is a flavour. (Salsa maybe?)

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't tell, the order of girls is Sakura, Ino, Tenten and then Hinata.


End file.
